


Ginayuma mo ata ako dahil paggising ko ako'y inlove na sayo

by yourstruly614



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Gayuma, M/M, Romantic Fluff, baekyeol fic, chanbaek au, wala akong maisip na tags
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly614/pseuds/yourstruly614
Summary: Dedz na dedz si Baekhyun sa macho gwapitong kapitbahay niyang si Sehun pero no pansin si neighbor sa kaniya. At ang taong gipit, sa patalim kumakapit. Natukso tuloy siyang bumili ng gayuma. Ang problema nga lang ang pinsan nitong #1 enemy niyang si Chanyeol ang nakainom. Nalintikan na! Lalo na nung nag-umpisa na itong akitin siya at kindat-kindatan!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Ginayuma mo ata ako dahil paggising ko ako'y inlove na sayo

**Author's Note:**

> \- hello, ako uli! super short lang gusto ko lang talagang magsulat huhuhu! mukhang hindi ko ata napanindigan ang kwento pero bahala na! hindi ako matatahimik kapag hindi ko to nasulat! Hahahaha! sana magustuhan ninyo char! 
> 
> \- patawarin ako sa mga maling makikita sa kwentong ito..tamad akong magproofread ng sinusulat ko huhuhu!

* * *

**NATARANTA** si Baekhyun ng biglang umigik si Chanyeol habang nagsasalita siya.

"O-okay ka lang? Anong masakit--"

"Huwag kang magbanggit ng ibang pangalan kapag magkasama tayo kasi sumisikip yung dibdib ko.." sabi nito na sapo pa ang dibdib.

Natakot naman si Baekhyun kaya napahawak siya sa balikat ng binata. "S-sorry..di ko naman alam eh.."

"Side effect yata ng gayuma to! Ang sakit ng puso ko, B! Wag mo ng babanggitin si Sehun o kahit sinong lalaki, ok?"

Sunud-sunod na tumango si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

"Lumapit ka sa akin, yakapin mo ko.." sabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero sobrang baby ng boses ni Chanyeol na naglalambing sa kaniya. Pero siyempre di niya aaminin sa lalaki na pogi ito sa paningin niya ng mga oras na iyon. Over his sexy and yummy dead body. Hinding-hindi iyon malalaman ng mortal enemy niya. 

"Ha? Bakit naman kita yayakapin?" mataray na tanong niya dito.

Napangiwi si Chanyeol. "Para maalis yung sakit.."

"Ayoko nga--"

"ARAY!! ARAY KO!! Yung puso ko kumikirot na naman..mamamatay na yata ako.." nakangiwing sabi ni Chanyeol tas namimilipit pa kaya nataranta na naman si Baekhyun. Wala na siyang nagawa kung hindi lumapit sa binata saka ito niyakap. Bale nakasandal pa rin si Chanyeol sa kama tas niyakap niya ito habang nakaupo si Baekhyun sa gilid ng kama ni Chanyeol. Hindi na tuloy niya nakita ang ngiting pinipigil ni Chanyeol. 

"Oh ayan na! Okay ka na ba?" kahit naiinis ay nag-aalalang tanong ni Baekhyun sa binata.

"Higpitan mo pa.." usal ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Nakikiliti si Baekhyun kasi tumatama sa bandang leeg niya yung mainit na hininga ni Chanyeol. 

Umurong siya palapit dito saka hinigpitan pa niya ang yakap sa binata without knowing na bahagya na siyang nakakandong sa lap ng binata. 

"Yan? Okay na ba? Masakit pa ba?" nag-alalang tanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. 

"Medyo na lang..huwag ka munang humiwalay sa akin." bulong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Nagulat pa siya ng maramdaman niya ang dalawang matitipunong braso ni Chanyeol na pumalibot sa beywang niya. 

"Chan--" 

"Sshh..inayos ko lang baka malaglag ka." sagot nito sa kaniya. 

Napalunok naman si Baekhyun. Ayaw man niyang aminin pero kanina pa talaga malakas ang tibok ng puso niya habang magkalapit sila ng binata. Hindi niya lang talaga pinapansin dahil hindi dapat niya iyon maramdaman sa binata.

Nakita niyang napaungol si Chanyeol kaya tiningnan niya ang binata. Nakita niyang mariing nakapikit ito at parang nahihirapan. 

"Masakit pa ba?"

"O-oo. Huwag kang masyadong gumalaw, b, masakit." 

Napakunut-noo siya. "Anong masakit? Saan?" 

Natigilan siya ng hawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa balikat. "Huwag kang masyadong gumalaw baka tuklawin ka.."

Lalo namang naguluhan si Baekhyun kasi wala siyang naiintindihan sa mga pinagsasasabi ni Chanyeol. "Ano bang--" natigilan siya ng maramdaman ang matigas na bagay sa bandang pwetan niya.

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya ng tuluyang maunawaan ang sinasabi ng binata.

"Napakamanyak mo talagang hudas ka!" inis na sabi ni Baekhyun saka hinampas ang balikat ni Chanyeol na bahagyang tinawanan lang ni Chanyeol saka hinuli ang kamay niya.

"Di ko kasalanan yun, marunong lang maka-appreciate si chanyeol junior..saka ikaw itong ang gulo-gulo sa ibabaw ko." sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

"So, kasalanan ko? Aalis na ako--"

"Ugh, tangina! Sabi ng huwag kang magulo, B!" anas na sabi nito saka hinawakan yung beywang niya para pumirmi siya sa ibabaw nito.

Natigilan naman siya kasi feeling niya mas lalong tumitigas at lumalaki si Chanyeol junior sa bandang pwetan niya.

"Napakabastos mo talaga!"

"Oo bastos talaga to minsan, nandudura pa nga to eh--"

"CHANYEOL!! ANG MANYAK MO!!" tili ni Baekhyun. Ramdam na ramdam niya na sobrang pula na ng mukha niya sa sobrang hiya ng mga oras na iyon.

Tawang-tawa naman si Chanyeol habang pinagmamasdan siya. Wala sa loob na napasubsob na lang siya sa dibdib nito kasi super awkward talaga.

Naramdam naman niyang humigpit ang yakap ng braso ni Chanyeol sa balikat at beywang niya. Halatang ayaw siyang pakawalan.

"Sana lagi tayong ganito, Baek." mahina man ngunit narinig pa rin niya iyon kaya napatingala siya sa binata. Niyuko naman siya ng binata kaya nagtama ang paningin nilang dalawa. Napalunok siya ng maramdaman na naman ang kakaibang tibok ng puso niya.

"Ang tagal kong hinintay to.." usal na sabi pa ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

Gusto mang magtanong pa ni Baekhyun pero parang hinihigop na siya ng mga mata ni Chanyeol na tila ang daming emosyong gustong ilabas. Ang tagal na nilang magkakilala ni Chanyeol pero ngayon pa lang niya nakita ang binatang puno ng emosyon ang matang nakatingin sa kaniya, madalas laging nantutukso at nangaasar ang klase ng tingin at ngiti nito sa kaniya.

Hindi na magawang magsalita pa ni Baekhyun kasi for the first time sa tagal ng pagkakakilala nila ng binata ay parang hindi ito ang Chanyeol na madalas niyang kaaway.

Ngayon niya lang napansin ang magandang hulma ng makapal na kilay nito, ang matangos na ilong ni Chanyeol na binagayan ng bilugang mga mata, lalo na ang makapal at mapulang mga labi nito na parang ang sarap halikan. 

"Mahina ako sa mga tingin mong ganyan, Baek. Huwag mo kong tingnan ng ganyan." mahinang usal ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

Napakunut-noo siya. "B-bakit? Pano ba kita tingnan?"

Nakita niya ang pagbaba ng tingin nito sa mga labi niya. "Parang gusto mo kong halikan eh.." sabi nito sa kaniya. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya. Naroon na naman ang nakakalokong ngisi nito sa kaniya kaya automatic na nanumbalik na naman ang inis niya sa sarili.

Hinampas niya ang dibdib nito. Wow, ang tigas talaga. "Kapal mo! Wala ka talagang matinong sasabihin kahit kailan!" sabi niya saka inayos ang sarili para makalayo sa binata.

"Uyy, kunyari ka pa eh! May pagnanasa ka talaga sa akin eh.." tukso pa ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

Pinameywangan niya ang binata ng makatayo na siya. "Eww, no way! Hindi kita type no! Si Sehun ang gusto ko hindi ikaw!" mataray na sabi ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na hindi mawala-wala ang nakakalokong ngisi ni Chanyeol.

"Sabi ng huwag kang magsasabi ng ibang pangalan eh..sumasakit na naman ang puso ko--"

"Bahala ka sa buhay mo!" sabi ni Baek saka nagmartsang lumabas na sa kwarto ng binata.

_ Kahit kailan talaga yung kurimaw na yun! Ang tagal naman ng epekto ng gayuma ni Lola Epang! _

Naalala na naman tuloy ni Baekhyun ang nangyari ng nakaraang linggo kaya nandito sila sa ganitong sitwasyon ni Chanyeol. 

* * *

  
  


_ One week ago. _

  
  


**ANG SARAP** ng inat ni Baekhyun ng magising ng umagang iyon habang papunta sa terrace ng kwarto niya ng makita niya ang lalaking naglalangis ang katawan dahil busy ito sa pagbibilad ng katawan (lols) busy ito sa ginagawang ehersisyo sa terrace nito na kamalas-malasang katapat ng kwarto niya. 

Napatirik siya ng mata. Kagigising niya lang nasira na agad ang araw niya dahil sa pangit na tanawin.

Napaingos si Baekhyun lalo na ng makita niya ang mga babaeng dumadaan sa tapat ng bahay nito at pa-cute na binabati ang lalaki. Sakto namang napatingin sa direksyon niya ang lalaki.

"Good morning, Baekhyun!" masiglang bati nito sa kaniya pero inirapan niya.

That's Park Chanyeol, ang kaniyang number 1 enemy sa lugar nila. Kumukulo talaga ang dugo niya kapag nakikita niya ito. Siguro mortal enemy niya ito sa past life niya kaya ganito na lang ang inis niya dito.

Papasok na lang dapat siya ulit ng makita niya ang lalaking bagong dating. Kaagad na nagliwanag ang mukha niya ng makita ang binata.

Kung mortal enemy niya Chanyeol, sigurado siyang lovers sila ng kaniyang ultimate crush na si Sehun. Sana naman marindi na ang langit sa kaka-sana all niya at ibigay na si Sehun sa kaniya.

"Good morning, Sehun!" masiglang bati niya dito.

Napatingin ang lalaki sa kaniya at tipid na ngumiti. 

"Good morning, Baek!" ganting bati nito at humarap na sa pinsan nitong si Chanyeol at may sinabi sa pinsan.

Yes, magpinsan ang kaniyang ultimate crush at ultimate enemy. Pero wala naman siyang pakialam kay Chanyeol, ang gusto lang naman niya ay mapansin na siya ni Sehun my loves niya pero hanggang ngayon no pansin pa rin ang binata kahit na anong pagpapa-cute niya rito. Wala naman siyang nababalitaang may jowa ito dahil kung meron man..kakalbuhin niya ito, hitad man o higad iyon.

Matagal na niyang kapitbahay ang mga Park ng makilala niya si Sehun, base sa nasagap niyang tsismis mula sa kachukaran niyang si Jongdae nakikitira ito kela Chanyeol dahil nasa ibang bansa na ang mga magulang nito. Halos magiisang-taon na rin ng makilala niya ang binata pero hanggang ngayon ay wala pa ring resulta ang mga pagpapa-cute niya dito. Pero super crush niya talaga si Sehun, kapag naging boyfriend niya titigil na talaga siya kaka-wish. 

Nakita niyang umalis rin agad si Sehun at naiwan na naman si Chanyeol na feel na feel iflex ang mga baril nito sa kababaihan.

_ Hmp, matawagan nga si chairman..hindi pwedeng naglalantad ng kahalayan ang lalaking to dito sa lugar namin! _

* * *

**CHANYEOL** was doing his morning pull-up exercise ng marinig ang boses ng kapitbahay at kaibigan niyang si Lay.

"Tama na pagpapakita ng katawan. Hindi ka kukunin ng Calvin Klein kahit gaano ka pa ka-macho." sabi ng kaibigan niyang si Lay. Artista ito at kasalukuyang modelo ng nasabing produkto, ang ending lahat silang magkakaibigan ay may supply ng boxer mula kay Lay. Well, hindi na masama. 

"Gago, humanda ka pag ako ang nadiscover, ako ang tatapos ng career mo!" sabi niya sa kaibigan na tinawanan lang nito at pinagpatuloy na ang pagpapakain sa alaga nitong pusa habang bine-baby talk. Napailing na lang si Chanyeol. 

Ipagpapatuloy na lang dapat niya ang ginagawa ng marinig niya ang pagtunog ng phone na nakapatong sa lamesa. Nakita niya ang pangalan ng barangay chairman at kaibigan niyang si Junmyeon. 

"Oh, jun, bakit?" 

"May reklamo akong natanggap para sayo..."

Napakunut-noo siya. "Reklamo? Galing kanino?" 

"Kailangan mo pa bang itanong yan eh isa lang naman ang nagrereklamo sayo dito."

Dahil sa narinig ay automatic na natawa siya at napatingin sa katapat na bahay. Nakita niya ang lalaking masayang kumekembot-kembot habang nanonood ng zumba sa tv nito. 

"Anak ng teteng naman oh! Bakit ba ang init ng dugo saken neto?" 

"Huwag mo kasing ibuyangyang palagi yang katawan mo sa labas ng bahay ninyo. Alam naman naming macho ka na talaga."

Natawa siya at napailing. "I should share my blessing, sayang naman ang gandang lalaki ko kung di makikita ng iba." 

"Gago, sabihin mo yan kay Baekhyun para mas lalong umusok ang ilong nun sayo."

"Hay naku, Yeol! Hindi kasi ganyan manligaw..iniinis mo kasi palagi eh!" narinig niyang sabat ni Kris sa kabilang linya na assistant ni Junmyeon. Naka-loudspeaker pala si Myeon. 

"Gago!" Tinawanan na lang niya ang sinabi ng mga kaibigan dahil sigurado siya na iyon nga ang mangyayari. Ilang sandali pa ay nagpaalam na rin ito sa kaniya. 

Siya naman ay hininto na ang ehersisyo saka pinunasan ang nagmamantikang katawan dahil sa pawis pero masarap pa rin tingnan. Para siyang mantika sa adobo na masarap na ilamas sa kanin tas may kasamang kape tuwing umaga. Ganoon siya kasarap at aware si Chanyeol doon. 

Bago pumasok sa loob ng bahay niya ay muli niyang tinapunan ang kapitbahay niyang sinusundan pa rin ang zumba video sa tv nito. Saktong nakatuwad ito sa direksyon niya mula sa loob ng kwarto nito kaya kitang-kita niya ang maputing legs at ang bilugang pwet nito. 

Napangisi siya. _Nice ass._

  
  


* * *

  
  


**PALABAS** na si Baekhyun ng simbahan ng umagang iyon ng mapadaan sa hilera ng mga nagtitinda ng kung anu-ano sa gilid ng simbahan.

Napapangiwi siya ng mabasa ang ilan sa mga karatulang naroon.

_ Ano daw? Ihi ng sawa para pampatigas? _ Nakita niya ang ahas na nasa loob ng babasaging bote. Well, kulay ihi naman talaga yung sabaw nung ahas pero eew pa rin isip ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad sa hilera ng mga tindahan.

Inutusan kasi siya ng nanay niyang bumili ng kakanin. Paborito ng mama niya yung kutsinta na may yema sa may gilid ng simbahan.

"Nanay, pabili po ng dalawang styro tas padagdag po ng yema." sabi ni Baekhyun ng makarating na siya sa tindehan ng mga kakanin. Kaagad naman siyang pinagbalot ng tindera. Aalis na lang dapat si Baekhyun matapos magpasalamat sa ale ng mahagip ang tingin niya sa katabing tindahan nito.

_ Gayuma. _

Nabasa niya sa yuping karton na mukhang ginagamit pang pamaypay ng tindero kapag tanghaling tapat. Halos di na rin mabasa ang nakasukat dahil halatang naghihingalong natuyong pentel pen na dinilian na lang ang dulo para sumulat ang pinangsulat doon. Sadyang malinaw lang talaga ang mga mata ni Baekhyun kaya nabasa niya ang nasa karton.

Wala sa loob na napahinto siya sa harap ng tindahan. Nakadisplay doon ang maliliit na amber glass bottle. 

"Hijo, epektib yan! Yung huling bumili niyan nakasilo ng kano, mayaman na sa ibang bansa." narinig niyang sabi ng tindero. 

Natawa siya tas bigla niyang naalala si Sehun. Well, super crush niya talaga si Sehun noon pa.

Naalala niya tuloy yung huling pag-uusap nila ni Jongdae.

_ "Bakla ka, kung hindi madaan sa pagpapakita mo ng legs..gayumahin mo!"  _

Well, wala naman sigurong masama kung subukan niya diba? 

"M-magkano ho?" wala sa loob na tanong niya dito. 

"400 na lang sayo, hijo."

Nanlaki ang mata niya. "Ho? Ang mahal naman ho."

"Mahal talaga kasi epektib to. May luha ng butiki to na nakikita lang sa bundok tralala. Yung ginamit na langis nito galing sa pawis ng nanganganak na paniki. Yung mga sangkap nito galing pa sa unang babaylan sa lugar namin."

"Pinagloloko ninyo yata ako manong eh!" 

"Hindi kita niloloko, hijo. Isang patak lang tas ikaw na ang hahabul-habulin ng taong gusto mo." may tuksong ngiti ang tindero sa kaniya. 

"Totoo? Magkakagusto talaga saken?" 

Kinumpas pa nito ang kamay. "Oo no! Subok na tong gayuma ng lola epang ko! Balikan mo ko pag di gumana, ibabalik ko sayo ang bayad mo." sabi pa nito sa kaniya. 

Hindi niya alam kung natanga ba siya, desperado o sadyang nadala lang siya sa salestalk ng tindero dahil namalayan na lang niyang umuwi siyang bitbit ang gayuma na binili niya na gawa ng unang babaylan sa bundok tralala.

Pakembot-kembot pa siyang naglakad sa lugar nila ng madaanan niya si Chanyeol na naglilinis ng kotse nito. As usual, hubad baro na naman ang animal. Basa ang upper body nito dahil na rin sa water hose na hawak. Halos makita niya ang utak niya ng pinaikot niya ang mata ng irapan ang lakaki. Hindi niya talaga mawari kung anong nakikita ng mga babae at lalaki dito eh ang laki naman ng tenga, tas sobrang tangkad parang kapre! 

_ Aysus! Parang hindi mo naging crush yan ah!  _

Napairap sa hangin si Baekhyun.  _ Past is past! _

"Like what you see?" narinig niyang untag nito kaya napabalikwas siya. Namalayan niyang nakatayo na pala siya sa harap ng gate nila pero nakatitig pa rin siya sa lalaki, specifically sa katawan nito. 

Napatingin siya dito at doon niya nakita ang nakakalokong ngisi ng lalaki sa kaniya. Baka akala nito natutuwa siya sa katawan nito. Mas maganda pa rin ang abs ng baby Sehun niya. On cue naman at lumabas ng bahay ang pinsan nitong si Sehun kaya awtomatikong nagliwanag ang mukha niya. 

"Hi, Sehun! Good morning!" ang tamis ng ngiting bati niya dito. 

Ngumiti naman ng tipid ang lalaki sa kaniya. "Good morning, Baek!" 

"Nag-almusal ka na? Bumili ako ng kakanin, gusto mo?" pa-cute na tanong ni Baekhyun sa lalaki.

"Thank you pero katatapos ko lang mag-almusal eh." sabi nito sa kaniya saka siya nginitian ng tipid at nagpaalam na. 

Nalungkot naman si Baekhyun, akala niya magkakaron na siya ng moment kay Sehun. 

"Ako hindi pa ako nag-aalmusal..hindi mo ko yayayain?" sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya na ikinabalik niya ng atensyon dito. Kung may superpowers lang talagang makapatay sa tingin, ginawa na niya kay Chanyeol. 

"Wala akong pakialam kahit magutom ka pang bwitri ka! Hmp! Dyan ka na nga!" mataray na sabi ni Baekhyun dito na tinawanan lang naman ni Chanyeol. Kaagad siyang tumalikod sa lalaki at pumasok na sa loob ng bahay nila bago pa tuluyang magdilim ang paningin niya at masakal niya to. 

* * *

**"OH** , kakagaling mo lang ng simbahan pero sambakol kaagad yang mukha mo!" puna ni mama byun sa kaniya ng dumiretso siya sa kusina para magmano at ibigay dito ang pinabili nitong kakanin. Naaamoy niya ang niluluto sinigang na baboy para sa tanghalian. 

Nakasimangot na umupo siya sa silyang naroon. "Kakasimba ko nga lang ho pero nagkasala na agad ako."

Nilingon siya ni mama byun mula sa paghahalo ng niluluto. "Bakit, may nangyari ba?" 

"Yung kurimaw ho nating kapitbahay ang dahilan mama.." sagot ni Baekhyun na gigil na binalatan ang saging na nasa lamesa. 

"Sino, si Chanyeol? Nag-away na naman kayo?" 

Kahit banggitin lang ang pangalan nito ramdam niya agad ang pagkulo ng dugo niya. "Anak, wala namang ginagawa sayo yung tao, ikaw ang laging nagsusungit dyan eh." susog pa nito sa kaniya. 

Napamaang siya sa mama niya saka madramang napahawak sa dibdib. "Ma, ako ang anak mo dapat sa akin ka kampi!"

"Mabait na bata naman si Chanyeol ah!" 

"Mabait siguro kapag tulog--"

"--Gwapo. May magandang trabaho. Masipag. Responableng anak. Ano pang ikinaiinis mo sa kaniya?" 

"Siya mismo ang problema ko! Kumukulo ang dugo ko kapag nakikita ko ang lalaking yun!" 

"Hmmm..baka naman may gusto sayo kaya ka tinutukso, anak?" ang ganda ng ngiti ni mama byun. 

"Gusto? Gusto niya ho siguro akong atakihin sa puso sa sobrang inis ko sa kaniya mama.."

Natawa ang mama niya dahil inis na inis siya. "Oh baka naman may gusto ka pa rin sa kaniya. Diba, crush mo siya nung--" nantutukso ang ngisi ni mama byun sa kaniya. 

Para siyang nagulat na pikachu meme sa harap ng mama niya dahil sa sinabi nito. "Ma! Don't say bad words. Hindi ko na siya type ma! Si Sehun na ang gusto ko at hindi ang impaktong yun!" irap pa ni Baekhyun. 

"Sayang, gusto ko pa namang maging manugang si Chanyeol. Paniguradong maganda ang lahi ninyong dalawa!" kinikilig pa na sabi nito sa kaniya. 

Si Baekhyun naman ramdam ang pagtaas ng buhok niya sa buong katawan. 

"Eeww ma! No way! Kung gusto ninyo pa hong magkaapo, wag na wag ninyo ho akong matukso sa kapreng yun!" nandidiring sabi ni Baekhyun sa mama niya saka para siyang napasong tumayo na sa silya para pumunta sa kwarto niya. 

Natawa lang ang mama niya saka pinagpatuloy na ang pagluluto. Naririnig niya pa itong kumakanta ng  _ sharam sharam shararam _ ni Donna Cruz. 

Pagkapasok niya ng kwarto ay saka niya nilabas ang gayumang binili niya sa may simbahan. Ramdam niya ang pag-ikot ng sikmura niya ng umalingasaw ang amoy nito ng buksan niya. Hindi niya mawari kung nabulok na ginisang bawang at sibuyas ba to pero dahil desperada na siyang mapansin talaga ng ultimate crush niyang si fafa Sehun ay pinanghahawakan niya talaga ang sinabi ng tindero na effective ang gamot dahil nga gawa ito ng babaylin. 

Pagkabihis ay kaagad siyang nakatulog dahil maaga siyang umalis kanina. Hindi na tuloy niya namalayang pumasok si Chanyeol sa kwarto niya na may dalang almusal. Lalabas na lang dapat ito ng mahagip ng tingin niya ang boteng nasa side table ni Baekhyun. 

Natawa at napailing na lang si Chanyeol saka tila may bombilyang umilaw sa ulo niya. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**NAPATAGO** si Chanyeol sa likod ng pinto ng likod bahay nila Baek ng marinig ang usapan nito at ng kaibigang si Jongdae. Ininvite siya ni mama byun na doon na mangahalian. Ang totoo niyan, magkaibigan ang mga nanay nila ni Baekhyun kaya at home siya dito, silang dalawa na lang naman talaga ni Baekhyun ang hindi magkasundo. Para silang aso't pusa kung mag-iringan. Si Chanyeol na alaskador at gustung-gusto asarin si Baekhyun at si Baekhyun na madalas mainis sa binata. Cute cute kasi ni Baek kapag namumula na sa sobrang inis sa kaniya. 

_ Hmm, ayun lang ba?  _

Napangiti siya ng tipid. Saka iyon lang ang alam niyang diskarte para magpapansin dito. Dyahe kasi eh! 

"Gaga ka! Totoo ba yan?"

"Ewan ko pero wala namang mawawala diba?"

"Grabe dedz na dedz ka talaga kay Sehun para gayumahin mo yung tao.."

"Ehhh..sobrang gusto ko talaga siya, Dae! Gusto ko lang naman mapansin niya rin ako kaya kapit na ako sa patalim!"

Napaingos naman si Chanyeol dahil sa narinig. Hindi rin naman lingid sa kaniya na may gusto si Baekhyun sa pinsan niyang si Sehun pero nungkang mapansin siya nito, kung si baek ay dedz na dedz sa pinsan niya, ang pinsan naman niya ay dedz na dedz sa boyfriend nitong si Luhan na tiga-Maynila. 

Natawa siya si Jongdae. "Paano mo yan mabibigay kay Sehun?"

Napasilip ulit si Chanyeol at nakita niya ang shake na ginagawa nito saka ang gayumang nakita niya sa kwarto ng binata kanina. 

Natawa siya ng palihim dahil talagang kumapit na ito sa gayuma para mapansin ng pinsan niya pero may konting kirot. 

_ Mukhang wala na talagang pag-asa!  _

Nakita niyang saglit na nag-isip si Baekhyun. "Ah, eh di iaabot ko lang sa kaniya ngayon..mabait naman yun si Sehun, di lang palasalita, for sure tatanggapin niya to." sabi ni Baekhyun saka inubos ang laman ng bote sa fruit shake na ginagawa nito.

"Gaga ka, sabi diba isang patak lang daw?" 

"Yaan mo na para wala na siyang kawala sa akin.." malanding sabi ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. 

Nagulat siya ng maramdamang may tumapik sa balikat niya. Nakita niya ang mama ni Baekhyun na nasa likod niya. 

"Bakit ka nakatayo lang dyan, Yeol?" 

Ilang sandali pa at nakita niya ng lumabas din sila Jongdae at Baekhyun na dala na ang fruit shake na gawa nito. Automatic namang pinameywangan siya ni Baekhyun at tinaasan ng kilay. 

"Anong ginagawa mo dito sa bahay namin?" mataray na tanong nito sa kaniya. 

Ngunit imbes na si Chanyeol ay ang mama niya ang sumagot. "Ikaw na bata ka talaga, dito ko na pinakain si Chanyeol dahil siya lang naman mag-isa sa bahay nila." 

"Thank you tita pero pwede ho bang makiinom? Ang init ho kasi sa labas eh!" sabi ni Chanyeol saka siya nito tiningnan at bumaba ang tingin sa hawak niyang shake. 

Lumapad ang ngiti nito sa kaniya. "Yun! Saktong sakto! Alam talaga ni Baekhyun ang favorite ko..akin na lang to ah!" matamis ang ngiting sabi ni Chanyeol. Huli na ng marealize ni Baek ang ginawa nito dahil mabilis na nitong nakuha ang fruit shake na gawa niya saka ininom.

Halos panawan ng ulirat si Baekhyun ng makitang nilagok ni Chanyeol ang shake na para sana kay Sehun. 

"HOY!! Hindi yan para sayo!!" nanlalaki ang mga matang protesta ni Baekhyun sa lalaki ngunit huli na ang lahat, nakalahati na ni Chanyeol ang inumin ng ibalik sa kaniya.

"Thank you, Baek! Ang bait mo talaga, ginawan mo pa ako ng shake.." nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol saka siya kinindatan. 

Napamaang lang siya sa ginawa ng binata. 

"BAKIT MO ININOM!?" 

"Nauuhaw na ako eh! Ang damot mo naman, parang shake lang eh!" inosenteng sabi niya sa binata. 

Napapadyak pa si Baekhyun sa inis. "Hindi naman yun sayo eh! Ginawa ko yun para kay Sehun!" naiiyak sa inis na sabi ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. 

"Ya Baekhyun! Ang dami-daming mangga sa ref, gawan mo na lang ng bago si Sehun!" biglang singit ng mama niya. 

Napasabunot na lang siya sa buhok dahil sa inis.  _ Paano ako makakagawa ng bago kung inubos ko na yung gayuma! _ sigaw ni Baekhyun sa isip niya. 

Hindi na siya nakapalag lalo na ng papuntahin na sila sa hapag para mananghalian. Tiningnan na lang niya ng masama ang kapreng feel na feel magpaalaga sa mama niya,  _ feeling anak! hmp!  _

Pero tangina nahigit ni Baekhyun ang hininga ng bumaling sa kaniya si Chanyeol saka siya nginisihan at kinindatan. 

Sabay pa silang nakatinginan ni Jongdae dahil nakita rin ni Jongdae. 

Napalunok si Baekhyun. Napahawak pa siya sa dibdib niya.  _ wow sana all may dibdib!  _

_ Ang bilis naman ng epekto, agad-agad talaga?  _

  
*  
  


**NAPABUNTUNG-HININGA** na lang si Baekhyun ng maalala ang insidenteng pagkakainom ni Chanyeol ng gayumang para kay Sehun dapat. Kaya ang tinamaan ng lintik, isang linggo na ring laging lapit ng lapit si Chanyeol sa kaniya. Lagi siyang inaakit at nilalandi nito pag may pagkakataon. Kung mahina lang talaga ang puso ni Baekhyun at siya pa rin ang Baekhyun na may lihim na pagsinta kay Chanyeol baka ikatuwa niya iyon pero alam naman niyang never siyang magugustuhan ng binata. Galing na mismo dito na hindi siya nito magugustuhan kaya nga ng makilala niya ang pinsan nitong si Sehun ay doon na lang niya binaling ang atensyon para makalimutan na niya ang kurimaw na kapreng iyon. Pero kung minamalas-malas ka nga naman, nangyari pa to! 

Isang malalim na buntung-hininga muli saka kinapa nag dibdib.  _ Kaya mo yan, Baek! Huwag kang rurupok kahit luhod na luhod ka na sa panglalandi ni Chanyeol!  _

* * *

**NAG-AYOS** si Baekhyun para mag-jogging ng umagang iyon. Sawang-sawa na siyang gayahin ang babae sa zumbang pinapanood niya na ngiting ngiti habang nagsstretching pero nung ginaya niya ngiwi ang kinalabasan niya. 

Alas-sais pa lang ng umaga kaya wala pang masyadong tao sa kalsada nila. Malapit lang din ang park kung saan pwede siyang mag-exercise. 

Tamang brisk walking lang si Baekhyun ng makaramdam siya ng presensiya sa tabi niya. Napakunut-noo siya ng makita si Chanyeol na ngiting-ngiti sa kaniya habang sinasabayan ang paglalakad niya. 

"Good morning, Baekhyun.." ang ganda ng ngiting bati ni Chanyeol sa kaniya habang sinasabayan siya. 

Napairap naman siya. "Kanina maganda ang umaga, pumanget na nung dumating ka." asik niya dito.

Natawa naman si Chanyeol. "Ang sungit mo naman, ang aga-aga.."

"Wala kang pakialam kung anong oras ko gustong magsungit.."

"Sige ka mas lalo kang di magugustuhan ni Sehun kasi ang sungit mo!" bulong nito pero narinig naman niya. 

Napahinto siya sa paglalakad saka gulat na hinarap ang binata. "Anong sabi mo? Alam mong may gusto ako sa pinsan mo?" 

Napa-smirk lang si Chanyeol. "Manhid at bulag na lang ang di makakahalata, Baek."

Napairap si Baekhyun. _ Pero bakit ang dense naman ng crush niya sa kaniya? _

"Kasi hindi ka niya type."

Narinig niyang sagot ni Chanyeol na parang nabasa nito ang nasa isip niya. Tiningnan niya ng masama si Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi nito. 

"Pero ako..type kita." ngisi ni Chanyeol saka siya kinindatan. Imbes na kiligin ay mas lalong naaburido si Baekhyun sa narinig mula sa binata. 

Umirap ng 360 degree si Baekhyun.  _ Wow, kaya mo yun? _ "Ang aga-aga wag mo kong bwisiting kurimaw ka! Hindi mo ko malalandi at madadaan sa mga pagpapa-cute mo--"

Mas lalong lumawak ang pagkakangisi ni Chanyeol "So, cute ako?" 

"Aba't--" iniamba na ni Baekhyun ang kamao niya para sugurin ang binata ng natatawang tinaas ni Chanyeol ang dalawang kamay. "Oh teka, teka..nagbibiro lang naman ako, mahal!" 

Susugurin na lang dapat ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng makarinig sila ng "ayyiee" sa paligid. Hindi niya namalayang nakarating na pala sila sa court ng lugar nila kung saan nagtaka siya dahil naroon ang mga Adonis ng Kalye Eros. Nagbabasketball sina Jongin, Lay, Kris, Tao, Minseok at ang kaniyang bebe Sehun na mukhang nahinto para panoorin at pagtsismisan sila. 

"Hindi kasi dapat ganyan manligaw, parekoy!" susog ni Jongin na may hawak ng bola. 

"Oo nga, kung liligawan mo si Baekhyun, ayusin mo naman, tsong!" si Lay. 

Ah, bukod kay Jongdae ay wala ng alam ang buong kalye nila sa kagagahang nagawa niya kaya ang tingin ng mga kaibigan nito ay iniinis na naman siya ni Chanyeol para magpapapansin. Nakita niya rin si Sehun na tila siyang-siya rin habang pinapanood sila ng pinsan nito. 

Napanguso si Baekhyun.  _ Hindi nga siguro niya ako type.. _

Lalo namang lumawak ang ngisi ni Chanyeol ng balingan siya nito. "Pano ba yan, ligawan daw kita ng maayos ah!" 

"Sige subukan mo para dumugo yang ilong mo!" mataray na sagot niya saka nagmamartsang umalis na para umuwi na ng bahay.

Ipinilig niya ang ulo.  _ Huwag mong seryosohin yun, Baek. Epekto lang ng gayuma yun! _

  
  


\--

  
  


**NAGULAT** si Baekhyun ng mapagbuksan niya ng gate si Chanyeol. Ayos na ayos ang buhok at nakapomada pa ang buhok nito, naka-ayos din at plantsado ang damit, pero ang ikinawindang niya ay ang dalang bouquet of sunflower nito. 

"Good morning, Baek!" ang gwapo ng ngiti nito sa kaniya. Napahawak bigla si Baekhyun sa garter ng suot niyang short, baka malaglag yung boxer na suot niya dahil sa makalaglag matris na ngiti nito sa kaniya. 

Pero siyempre bilang siya si Baekhyun na hindi aaminin kay Chanyeol na gwapo ito ay umingos lang siya dito. "Ano'ng ginagawa mo dito?" nakataas ang kilay na tanong niya. 

Ngumiti na naman si Chanyeol. "Aakyat ako ng ligaw sayo." sabi niya. 

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang malakas na kabog ng puso niya dahil sa sinabi ng binata. 

"B-bakit mo ko liligawan?" 

"May iba pa bang dahilan kaya nililigawan ang isang tao, siyempre kasi gusto kita." seryosong sabi nito. 

Susugurin na dapat ni Baekhyun ng yakap si Chanyeol dahil sa saya ng maalala niya ang sitwasyon nito. 

Biglang tuloy siyang nalungkot. 

"That's not true. S-sinasabi mo lang yan dahil sa gayuma. Pag nawala ang epekto ng gayumang nainom mo, mawawala na rin ang nararamdaman mo para sa akin." sabi ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

Napabuntung-hininga si Chanyeol saka lumapit kay Baekhyun. "Walang kinalaman ang gayuma sa nararamdaman ko para sayo--"

"No, listen--"

"Hindi, Baekhyun. Ikaw ang makinig saken. Hindi totoo ang gayumang nainom ko. Nagtae lang ako nun pero wala talagang epekto yung binili mong gayuma.."

Napakunut-noo si Baekhyun. "Huh? Kung walang effect bakit.."

"Matagal na kitang gusto, college pa lang tayo..lagi mo lang akong sinusungitan kaya di ako makadiga tas type mo pa yung pinsan ko.." naging malungkot ang boses ni Chanyeol sa huling sinabi.

Napanguso si Baekhyun. "Ikaw kasi eh!"

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa binata "Bakit ako?" nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. 

Mangiyak-ngiyak na si Baekhyun. "Matagal na rin naman kitang gusto eh, nung college pa rin. Kaya lang naman kita sinusungitan para hindi na lumalim yung feelings ko for you."

Nanlaki naman lalo mga mata ni Chanyeol. "Huh? Pero bakit--"

"Narinig kasi kitang kausap mo sila Jongin noon, sabi mo hindi mo ko magugustuhan kasi brat ako--"

Natawa si Chanyeol saka kinabig ng yakap si Baekhyun, hindi na natuloy ni Baek ang sinasabi kasi napasubsob na siya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. "Mukhang hindi mo narinig ng buo."

Napatingala naman si Baekhyun habang nakakulong pa rin sa yakap ni Chan. "Totoong sinabi ko kela Jongin na hindi kita type--"

Hinampas niya ang dibdib ni Chanyeol pero mas nasaktan siya kasi ang tigas ng dibdib nito. "Tingnan mo na!"

"Patapusin mo nga muna kasi ako, baby.." malambing na sabi nito saka hinuli ang kamay niya.

"Totoong sinabi ko yun kela Jongin pero ang sabi ko hindi kita type pero habang nakakasama kita ng matagal nagugustuhan ko na kung sino ka. Masaya kang kasama, sobrang totoo mo, saka yang pagiging masungit at mataray mo ang talagang nakakuha ng atensyon ko. Mas lalo kang nagiging cute kapag naiinis ka. Hanggang sa namalayan ko na lang na gusto na pala kita, na hindi na nakukumpleto ang araw ko kapag hindi kita nakikita."

"Totoo? Di yan dahil sa gayuma?"

Natawa ulit si Chanyeol. "Wala ngang epekto yun, tinake advantage ko lang yun para mapalapit sayo. Eh ikaw, type mo yung pinsan ko.." nakangusong sabi ni Chanyeol. 

Napangiti lang si Baekhyun kaya mas lalong kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. "Happy crush lang naman saka nakita ko siya nung isang araw may kasama siya eh..super sweet sila." 

"Pero gagayumahin mo pa siya para magpapansin.."

Natawa si Baek saka niyakap si Chanyeol sa beywang. "Happy crush nga lang."

"Eh ako?" 

"Love."

Unti-unti namang napangiti si kolokoy sa sagot niya.

"Eh ako?"

"Like saka love.."

"Kahit walang gayuma?" 

"Wala ngang epekto yun! Nasiraang tiyan ko.."

Napanguso si Baek. "Mahal pa naman bili ko dun, peke naman pala!" angal niya. 

Naramdaman niyang lalong gumigpit ang yakap ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. "Ibang gayuma ang tumama saken eh. Lifetime ang expiry date ng gayumang binigay mo kaya kahit ayaw mo na saken, no choice ka dahil ako makakasama mo habambuhay."

Kinilig naman si Baekhyun saka gumanti ng yakap kay Chanyeol. "Quits lang tayo no!" maarteng irap ni Baekhyun.

"Tara na sa loob ng bahay ko.." yaya ni Chanyeol sa kaniya saka siya hinila palabas. 

Napakunut-noo si Baekhyun. "Bakit?"

Ngumisi lang si Chanyeol saka nag-wiggle ng eyebrow, yung ngising nakakaakit. "Maggayumahan tayo.."

Napatili si Baekhyun. "Gusto ko yan!" sagot niya at siya pa ang humila kay Chanyeol papasok sa loob ng bahay ng binata.

_ Hmm, sabihin na lang nating pulos kalabog na lang ang maririnig mo sa kwarto ni Chanyeol. Charot. Wholesome tayo sa kwentong to! Walang ganun XD _

_ Hmm..pero di natin sure. Charkeme!  _

  
  


**END** __

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- kudos and comments are very much appreciated :) nagagalak ang puso ko sa mga komentong nababasa ko :)


End file.
